A Gentleman and the Beast
by Miss poetry
Summary: A retelling of Rumbelle


Once Upon a Time a Fan Fiction Gentleman a the Beast

Part I

Beau French was laughs at by everyone in town. His father made no attempt to hide his disappointment and disgust with him. Maurice French, his father had long for a girl, for a beautiful daughter that would dote on him unfortunately his wife Colette gave birth to a son so weak that he almost died. His mother love him and kept him in the library waiting for the terrible day he would die. It was in those four walls that's she taught him to love books.

Young Beau grew up into a smart but awkward teenage boy. He didn't really fit in with the other boys. They often call him a coward because he would rather have his nose in a book rather than hunt or flirt with girls. When they started to recruit young men for Ogre's War, Maurice almost died of embarrassment because they laughed at him when he tried to enlist his son. Life wasn't so bad for Beau, he had his mother's love.

It was his seventeenth birthday he was thankful that his father had not insisted on putting him through the embarrassment of a ball. He was in the library with mother. His mother was his confident, he trust her with all his secrets; his fears he could talk to her about everything.

Beau sadly.

Beau: Mother, do you think I'll ever be strong like papa wants me to be... maybe then they won't make fun of me.

Colette: Listen to me Beau, you are not weak. Strength come from more than physical. You are kind, and courageous one day your father will see it. Courage, loyalty, and bravery don't require physical strength. I got you a little present.

She takes out a bow and arrow.

Beau excitedly take it into his hand.

Beau: Like the one Robin Hood had in his story.

Colette: This one is special, because as long as your heart is true you'll never miss your target, its magic.

Beau embraces his mother and in the moment they feel a jolt on the room. The Ogres had reach town. They look at each other and know the inevitable has occurred. She quickly take him by the hand and leads him under a large table.

Colette: Shhh! We will be safe here. We will just wait for them to pass through.

They stay hidden there for a moment until two Ogres storm the library. One of them quickly lifts the table leaving them defenseless. Colette quickly grabs a sword that is hidden in a bookcase.

Beau summons his courage and picks up his bow and arrow shooting one of the Ogres in the eye. The attack seems to anger more the beast. Colette swings her sword and kills one the beast as Beau keep shooting at the other one with his bow and arrow. Together they kill the other Ogre and for a moment they rejoice. Then the familiar sounds starts again and several Ogres storm the library. Unfortunately an Ogre sends Colette flying in the air. She falls on her back.

Colette: RUN! MY BEAU.

He doesn't listen instead he runs to her and begins to shot arrows. He stands in front of his injured mother ready to fight. With great difficulty she stands up and embraces him. They stand together and fight but Colette is seriously hurt she eventually falls. He carries her up stairs in an attempt to save her.

Colette in her dying moment with great difficulty,

Colette: Please promise me you'll be brave, you my daring will do great things don't let others make you feel inferior for a hero is more than brute force. You father means well... it's just...

He's holding her in his arms.

Beau: Please, don't leave me momma...

But it's too late Colette dies in his arms. The Ogres are advancing to the second floor. Beau is ready armed with bow and arrow, he shoots at then and manages to get away from them. He runs into the forest and although he wasn't very familiar with the outside world his love for books had taught him everything he need to know.

He quickly avoid the major roads and decides to head to the their summer home where his father was at. His father was meeting with Gastonia's family attempting gain favor so they could help him with the Ogre problem. Gastonia was a beautiful young woman but a bit promiscuous. Her father was attempting to marry her to a rather submissive and attractive young man.

They were in a heated discussion when one of Maurice's guards walk in announce.

Guard: I'm sorry my lord... there's been an incident...

Maurice: What happened?

Guard: They have taken the city.

Maurice: What about my wife and son?

Guard: We tried but they storm the palace... after they were gone we made a quick pass to see if they were survivors... we found Lady Colette's body in the library.

Maurice: What of my son Beau?

Guard: I don't know.

Part II

It had been two days since the attack. Beau had made his way into the woods attempting to reach the summer palace. It's was the last possible safe place from the Ogres who had enter the village. His knowledge of book had come in handy. He knew the palace was to the north and following the sun he was able to find his way. He also knew how to find water and what types of berries were edible. He quickly finds shelter in a nearby cave so he can pass the night. The image of his dying mother was still vivid in his mind.

Beau: I'm sorry...

In the morning he begins again trying to find his way home. It is midday he has lost all hope of finding his way home. Then he recalls his mother's words of encouragement. He was about seven and the boys were making fun of him.

In Beau mind:

Colette: You want to know something, you my little darling have a gift that no one can take away.

Young Beau: What kinda of gift?

Colette: People usually go for ordinary solutions but you my darling you can see past the obvious you can open a wardrobe and find a magical world. All you have to do is believe.

Then it hit him, all he had to do is believe and he did exactly that. He closed his eye for moment then he opened them. He is startle by the Blue Fairy.

Blue: You don't have to wish so loud I can hear you. Open your hands.

She waves her wand and into his hands falls a compass.

Beau: What is this?

Blue: It should lead you back home.

She disappears just like she appeared. He lets the compass lead the way. The sun is setting and as he makes his out of the forest. His heart jumps out of joy as he sees the familiar castle. Although he is exhausted he picks up the pace. He arrives at the palace to be greeted by his father who has a look of disappointment in his face.

Although Beau knew that his father never cared for him he had to be strong for his mother, to honor the her memory.

Part III

It had been a few days after Colette's death, Beau had retrieved to the library it was the only place that offer him comfort. The war was getting closer and closer. They had dispatch soldiers but they would only slow down the Ogres. They were running out of men and options.

Beau's had discover a book that talked about magic about a creature named Rumpelstiltskin, the most powerful sorcerer in all the realm. He had almost told his father but his father would never take anything he said seriously.

Maurice walks into the library annoyed to see Beau reading a book.

Maurice angrily at his son.

Maurice: We have news from the battlefield, Avonlea has fallen.

Beau is silent for a moment because his father had been pushing him to accept the marriage proposal of Gastonia.

Maurice: Look I know you don't want to married Gastonia you have this stupid idea of love being mystery waiting to be uncover but the reality is we need soldiers to stop this war that took your mother. Gastonia is well to do and her family has offered us help in exchange your hand in marriage. You are still not of age but once you turn eighteen the two of you can get married. At the very least let me set up a met, the girl is beautiful.

Beau recalls his mother words perhaps he could save his village.

Beau: Fine, set up the met.

Beau met Gastonia and his opinion of her did not change in fact it was worse. She was beautiful but frivolous, vain and promiscuous. She was completely smitten with him after Beau was an attractive young man. He knew deep down that if he ever married her, he would be her toy, he would be a trophy husband and they would produce beautiful kids. But as the news of the battle field got worse he agree to the marriage.

The war had gotten worse so Beau had finally told Maurice about Rumpelstiltskin. At first Maurice had like expect laugh at his son but as the situation got worse he had agree to send a message to this vile and evil creature. This had been three days ago.

The war was so bad that Gastonia and her parents were staying at the palace with several guards. They are all hiding in the study afraid the Ogres would reach the palace.

Maurice seems to have lost all hope. Beau was the only one that had hope.

Beau: He could be on his way father.

Maurice: We are lost... it's too late.

A loud bang is heard on the door.

Gastonia: It can't be...

Guard: My lord it sounds like a knock.

Gastonia: How could someone get pass the guards.

Beau: It could be him, it could be Rumpelstiltskin.

Maurice: Open the door.

Guard: My Lord...

Maurice: I said open the door.

They open the door to find it empty.

Then they hear a strange giggle from behind. They turn around to the study to find a strange looking woman siting in the head of the study. Her skin is scaly, her shining eyes are dark pools of tar. She has long stringy straw like hair. She dressed in a earthly browns leather gown.

Rumpelstiltskin: Well that's a bit of a let down.

Maurice is the first one to speak.

Maurice: Wait you're a...

Rumpelstiltskin: Yes, a woman... men are not the only one's with power. I got yours massage, help, help we are dying, can help us. Of course for a price.

Maurice: We sent you the promise of gold.

Rumpelstiltskin: You see I make gold. What I want is something a bit more precious. What I want is him.

He instantly points at Beau.

Gastonia arrogantly.

Gastonia: He's my fiancé.

Rumpelstiltskin giggles.

Rumpelstiltskin: I'm not looking for a lover. I'm looking for a caretaker for my rather large estate.

Maurice angrily.

Maurice: GET OUT!

This is the first time Beau can see his father truly loves him.

Rumpelstiltskin: As you wish.

She's about to leave.

Beau: Wait. I will go with you.

Rumpelstiltskin turns around.

Rumpelstiltskin: It's forever dearie.

Maurice sadly.

Maurice: Beau, you can't possibly go with this… beast.

Beau: It's the only way.

He walks over to Gastonia.

Beau: I'm sorry.

Rumpelstiltskin waves his hand.

Rumpelstiltskin: Congratulations on your little war.

She escorts Beau away from his family. She waves her hand and they appear in the dark castle.


End file.
